Return of the hero
by scorchedsun
Summary: Link's home town is attacked and he and midna take up the journey of the hero. Modern au hope you like it! and please be nice first fan fic. Few chapters redone
1. Chapter 1

Welcome readers! This is a modern AU story. I have been reading some and I got a little hooked so enjoy.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

Link a 17 year old boy with deep ocean blue eyes and dirty blond hair lived in castle town, and despite his good looks and athleticism he wasn't popular at his high school in fact he was an outcast. He hated the music people listed to the way they dressed, the way they acted, he hated almost everything about them. His hatred was increased by everyone mocking him. They constantly made fun of his ear rings his religion that fact he was hylian and his friends. He still worshiped the old goddesses which was considered a dying faith and He's friends were mostly twili and hylian.

The twili and hylians were treated very poorly, the hylians a dying race were ostracised due to their ears and ability to learn magic and the twili were called demons because they were descendent of the dark interlopers. The twili had moved into the light after the mirror of twilight was rebuilt as request of the dying words of the last hero wished for "shadow and light to come together in harmony"

Link was lying in a field outside of town looking at a locket that belonged to his mother. It contained the only pictures of his parents he could find or owned. "There you are Link!" A red haired twili came and sat beside him. He sat up and smiled at the girl beside him

"Nice to see you Mid!"

"You too, is that your mothers locket?" she grabbed the small pendant and opened it "I see were you get your looks, your dads handsome and your mother beautiful" Link took the locket and put it back in his shirt. Midna was the only person he allowed to see let alone touch the necklace he wore.

He smiled warmly at her then he laid back down and Midna followed him. "Thanks Mid" she giggled at her friend. The two enjoyed the silence and stared skywards. Link then noticed a large bird looking creature high in the sky but it had a long neck and tail and what looked link horns. _"What the hell?"_

"Well well looky here the elf and the demon!" Link shot up and saw a tall thin man "you to freaks having fun?"

"What in nayru's holy name are you doing here Mido!" Link swore

"Don't spout that mythology at me elf!" Mido shot back at him.

"It's not mythology Mido! It's my religion and I'm a Hylian not an elf, I'm technically human to" Link hated to admit it but he shared blood with the ones he hated.

"You're not worthy of being called human! You're just a freak of nature! Just like the demon over there" Mido laughed and walked away.

Link growled and Midna grabbed his shoulder "Let him go he's not worth the fight"

The two walked back to Midna's house. "oiy! Big brother!" Link froze and smiled

"Aryl!" he wiped around and ran towards the girl. "Aryl! When did you get back!" he picked up his younger sister.

"Around noon today I heard that you spend a lot of time near here so I came looking for you" Aryl hugged her older brother "When I asked some of the twili if they knew you they laughed and treated me like family!" Aryl had been away for a few months living on a student exchange in termina.

"Hi Aryl" Midna smiled at the girl. Link put her down

"Midna! Long time no see!" Aryl jumped into Midna's arms and nearly made her fall over.

"Nice to see you too! But please your hurting me!"

"Sorry Midna..." Aryl let go "Any way I wanted to let you know I was back! I'm going home now!"

"Wait! Aryl it's late I'll come with you. Sorry Mid" Link turned to the twili

"No its ok your little sister is back I get it now go home have fun." Midna laughed the words out. Link hugged her and said goodbye before turning for home.

"Oh I almost forgot happy belated 17th birthday!" Aryl hugged her brother

"Thanks sis..." he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep beep beep beep *click*

"I hate you alarm clock" Link quite literally fell out of bed with a thump. He pulled himself up and went to the shower which was being used "Is Midna here again? No its Aryl, got to get used to having her here again." He slumped off and got some food.

"Hiya big brother!" Aryl came out of the bath room. Link lifted his coffee mug in response. "Hi grandma!" she passed a old woman. "good Moring Aryl, wish I could say the same for you Link"

"I need my coffee" he said blatantly. He finished his cup before getting in the shower (And sorry fan girls that the far as I'm going) He came out drying his hair off "M-Midna!" he spotted his red haired friend in the living room

"Mornin' sexy" she teased. Link ran into his room and came out a few minutes later. "I miss the view" she called out when Link walked down the stairs dressed in some jeans and a green tee shirt

"Ha ha funny" he grabbed his bag "Let's go, Hey Aryl you need a ride!"

"No a friend is picking me up" the young girl called out

"Bye miss herim!"

"Midna how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Linda I don't like that formality" Link's grandmother called out.

The two drove to school in silence, they both hated school for obvious reasons. When they arrived they found Mido waiting for them.

"The two love birds awe aren't they cute" one of his cronies said his voice dripping with poison

"Yeah freaks of nature got stick to gather!" Mido laughed. Link made a strange sign with his hand, Mido stared blankly at him. Link had given him a very serious sheikah insult.

The two made their way over to their friends. "Midna, Link hi!" a red haired hylian greeted the two

"Hi Malon!" Midna hugs her old friend and Link smiles at her.

"Link nice job with Mido" A blonde boy with blood red eyes put his arm around Links shoulders.

"Hey Sheik" Link smiled. Sheik was a member of thought long dead Sheikah tribe and Links oldest friend.

"Hey isn't that the new girl." Malon pointed to a blonde girl who nervously looks around the commons "Oh no look there go's Mido." Malon rolled her eyes.

Mido slithered his was over the the beautiful blonde girl "Hi may I ask your name goddess" Mido asked in what he called his "seductive" voice.

"I'm Zelda and I would ask that you not call me goddess there are three goddesses and only three, now get lost." She shot Mido a cold look.

Mido trudged away muttering something about Hylian trash.

Sheik waved for Zelda to come over to their group. "I suggest you stay away from Mido he's a little intolerant to hylians" Sheik advised.

"You know I'm a hylian?" Zelda was understandably confused.

"Don't worry ok we are all we are Hylians save for Midna" Sheik smiled at Zelda and her heart fluttered.

"Sorry to ruin this romantic moment but class is about to start" Malon butted in.

"O-oh your right umm where's the chemistry lab." Zelda asked nervously

"Follow me it's on the way to my home room" Sheik gestured for Zelda to follow.

"... Damn he works fast" Link stared at the two

"Link are you jealous?" Midna teased

"Of Sheik and Zelda? No why would I be I got you" Link smiled and started to walk to his class

"He has me... Right like he wants me" Midna sighed and walked to class.

Link and Midna took their seats as the teacher walked in "Hello class today I have a special treat for you today" He held up a book with the triforce on it.

"I thought this was history class why are we reading mythology?" Mido spoke up

"Mister Kocori (coco-ree) I would advise you not to call someone's religion mythology suggesting its fake" He shot a harsh look to Mido. "But as some of you might know our country is built over a kingdom that was known as Hyrule the homeland of the hylians." He cleared his throat "and they had an old story about the hero of time. The story is that a greudo named Ganondorf had invaded Hyrule in search of the triforce the most powerful relic in the Hylian faith; the trifroce had three pieces, power, wisdom, and courage. It was said that if someone with a kind heart touched it the kingdom would enter a time of peace and prosperity but if someone with a heart of malice touched it the kingdom would fall into chaos. But if that happened the triforce would be separated into three pieces to protect the kingdom from total destruction. The piece that best reflected the person would stay with them while the other two would go to the chosen of destiny. The hero and the princess of destiny." He turned the page "Now Ganondorf found the triforce and used it to plunge hyrule into despair, but the hero wielding the master sword defeated ganon and sealed him away with the help of the princess but it is said that we would come back to kill the hero's and princess's descendants."

"Some hero needing a princess to help him" Mido laughed at his own joke

"Now the hero was supposedly reborn every time the kingdom was in danger from Ganondorf being the reincarnation of the demon king Demise."

"Oh Midna's ancestor!" Mido burst out laughing

"Mater kocori outside! Now!" the teacher yelled. Mido got up laughing

"Arrogant bastard..." Midna growled at Mido. The legend of Demise was also in her people's history and it wasn't pretty.

The teacher re-entered the room followed by Mido who was rolling his eyes at whatever they had talked about. "Ganondorf had returned to hyrule once again but was sent to the twilight realm to protect Hyrule in a last minute attempt of desperation by the sages. There he convinced a twili that he was a god and gave him a portion of his power, Zant the self crowned king of twilight banished the princess and transformed her into an imp like creature." Midna winced at the story "Zant invaded hyrule with the twili he transformed into monsters" RIIIIING! "Well we will continue tomorrow. And mister Kocori watch your tongue" Mido rolled his eyes at the comment.

The class filed out of the class. Link grabbed his hand and winced in pain "Damn it why does my hand hurt" in fact in burned like it was on fire and was getting worse "F**K!"

"Link you alright" Midna looked at her friend who was on his knees

"No my hand feels like it's on fire" he squeezed his hand.

"Let me take a look" Midna grabbed his hand and inspected it. "Looks fine to ahh!" she touched the back of his hand and it burned her "What the hell!" Link looked at his hand as the skin darkened to from a triangle

"T-the triforce..." he whispered as the bottom right triangle darkened even more "What in the hell..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link was in the bath room bandaging his hand "Could I be?" he shook his head "No no I can't be" he finished covering the mark and left finding Midna still waiting out side

"Alright lets go before we're late"

Link and Midna were walking down the hall way when Mido blocked their path "All bow to the daughter of Demise!" he mock bowed. Midna growled at him, Demise had decimated a large number of her people during the war.

"Back off Mido your calling her the daughter of evil incarnate you're mistaking her for yourself" Link ran his shoulder into Mido.

"I thought the twili and hylians were enemies, you know they tried to take over the fakred realm and all" Link froze in his tracks

"That was the dark interlopers and for someone who hates hylians you sure know a lot about their past" Link spun around

"fantasy always was my favourite genera" Mido replied

"Ok Mido you crossed the line one too many times" Link grabbed Mido's shirt collar "Fight in the filed out side of town and be a man; one on one" Link walked away

"Thanks Link" Midna kissed him on the cheek. Link blushed

"Remember I always got your back" Link hugged his friend. She smiled.

Link waited at the spot where the fight was going to be "Well you didn't run away that's new" Mido words were poisonous

"I don't run" Link turned Mido had his followers with him "they here to watch?"

"Why else would they be here for they want to see the Hylian be put in his place" Mido dropped his bag and raised his hands "Come on elf" But Link stood there "to afraid!" Mido's group laughed

"No but you are or you would have attacked by now" Link raised his hands "Come on then!"

Mido charged and Link stepped out of the way "Pathetic" he grabbed Mido's shirt and tossed him to the ground "Get up" Link waited for mido to attack which wasn't long. He easily blocked the punch and hit him in the chest. Mido coughed and ran at Link and was met with a front kick.

Mido winced and charged again but was hit in the face. "You piece of trash!" Mido yelled at Link then froze everyone did. Link ran a Mido a light emitted from his left hand. He punched Mido in the chest and energy erupted from his fist and engulfed Mido sending him across the field.

Link walked over to Mido and grabbed him showing him his left hand. The bandage had burned off "Behold the power of the goddesses" the triforce glowed brightly. He dropped Mido, and walked away from the group.

Link knocked on Midna's front door. She opened the door "Link!" she yelled happily

"Hey Midn-mmf!" he suddenly felt her warm lips on his. She pushed him away realizing what she had done

"Link I'm sorry!" she blushed "I-I didn't..." She looked at him, his face a few centimetres away from her own "Link..." he closed the door and kissed her. She let out a small moan.

They fell asleep together and happened to not be wearing clothing.

"Grandma! I'm home!" Arylll yelled as she entered the house "Grandma!"

"Arylll don't shout I'm in the living room."

"Sorry grandma, anyway have you seen link?" Arylll sat on the couch next to her grandmother.

"No dear I have not I think he" She was interrupted by the TV.

"We interrupt this program for an emergency report." The face of Kafei appeared on the screen. "Random brush fires have been sweeping the plains around castle town along with missing cattle and other live stock." Pictures of devastated landscape and the carcases of cows and sheep flashed on the screen "And amonge the strangest were large foot prints found near the affected areas. We now go to Medli for more information"

The screen changes to Rito girl standing by what looks like a small crater "This is one of the foot prints that now scatter the surrounding area. They remarkably resemble that of carnivorous dinosaurs only larger. Also sightings of a strange winged creature have been reported around the affected areas and the mountains; the creature has been described as a... dragon"

"What the hell?" Aryll stared at the TV

"Let's hope that it's just the imagination of the farmers" The elderly woman grabbed Arylll's hand.

Link awoke to a roar that shook the entire house. Link jumped out of bed and looked out the window, the city was burning. He quickly grabbed his clothing. "Link what happening!" Midna jumped out of bed

"Well we won't find out here come on!" he put his clothes on and ran outside and froze at the sight.

A massive black creature was perched on a skyscraper spouting fire "Holy shit!"

"Link i-is that a dragon!" Midna yelled

"Well I would say so it's a big winged lizard that breaths fire" Link felt an urge to run towards the dragon _just_ keep running and go kill the beast. "I need a sword Midna!"

"You need a sword! Now's not the time to play the hero Link!" Link stared at the mark on his hand _"hero..."_

"Sorry Mid but it is time to play the hero!" Link's triforce flashed. He ran towards the general direction of the dragon _"what am I doing!" _he wanted to stop but he didn't

"Wait son!" an old man stopped him "it's dangerous to go alone take this" he handed him a sword before walking away.

"Why did he?" another roar rocked the ground and made a building fall "Ok beasty come get some!" at that the dragon turned its head and jumped off the building and flew at amazing speeds at Link its jaw open blasting the earth with a onslaught of fire _"oh shit what am it doing!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The dragon landed in front of Link, it was jet black and had piercing red eyes, a menacing laugh came from a man riding the dragon. Link looked at the man who was now standing on the dragons head. "Well if it isn't Mr. Goody two shoes himself did you enjoy locking me away in a dank room in the water temple!" he jumped off the dragon and landed in front of Link. The man had silver hair red eyes and pale white skin "Oh but you don't know me! But I know you and your little "friend" Midna." Link took a step back "oh yes your little twili, I know all about her." He licks his lips "Doesn't her body taste good. Nice and sweet." Link takes a swipe at his neck with his sword. He easily dodges it "Striking out of anger that's my thing! My my she did make a naughty boy out of you!"

"Shut the hell up!" Link kept swinging randomly at the strange man standing before him.

"Silly boy don't you recognize me!" Link really looked at him. He was the same height as himself, had the same build, the same voice, the same nose, ears, clothes. Link stared at the dark man "So now you see it! My name is dark Link your evil doppelganger." He returned to the dragon "Oh and Link hope you like dragons." Dark Link climbed the dragon and flew off leaving a hungry looking infant dragon staring at him.

The dragon may have been young but it was taller than Link and stronger. Link lifted his sword and struck the dragons neck but his sword did nothing but send a sharp pain up his arm "Damn it!" the dragon hit Link with his tail and sent him flying in to the side of a building. "Sweet goddesses save me"

"Link Link!" he looked for the source of the voice yelling at him. "Link dragons are armoured everywhere but their stomachs!" Link thought he saw a small blue orb of light flying towards him. He groaned, pulled himself together and readied his sword

"Bring it beasty!" The dragon opened its jaw and let lose a wall of flames Link slid under it and cut and its chest. Hot red blood leaked onto the sword.

The dragon roared in pain and anger charged at Link "Shit shit shit!" Link turned and ran but soon the ground below him gave way and he fell. Part of the street had collapsed and Link had been standing over it "great Din!" he groaned and got up "I hope that dragon doesn't go looking for me..." there was a loud crash "Of course!" Link turned and faced the pissed off dragon "time to die..." Link dove under the dragon and stabbed. He heard a crack as the blade broke the dragon's ribs. The dragon hollowed in pain and it twisted and turned. Link crawled from under it and watched it die "I was talking about myself but ok..." he grabbed the sword from the dragon's corpse and climbed back up the small cliff.

He reached the top and noticed a large crowd had gathered. They all watched him, he was burnt and cut, drenched in blood and carried a sword that just killed a dragon. They all cheered from human to twili every one was celebrating the "dragon slayer" The surrounded him as his vision started to fade and his legs began to falter. Everything went black and the noise died.

When Link woke up he was looking at a white roof. He looked around the room, he was in a hospital. His grandmother, Aryl and Midna were asleep in some chairs. _"It must be night"_ he got up and stretched. He was in a hospital gown. _"I won't wake them up they need their sleep."_ he walked out of the room and noticed three women. One had red hair, the other blue, and the third one had green hair _"hmm who are they?"_

"I see our hero is awake." the red haired girl said.

"_Hero? Oh yeah the dragon"_

"No it's not because you killed that dragon it's because of that mark on your hand" she spoke again

"You read my mind?" Link reached for a nonexistent sword

"Really you're meeting the goddesses and you reach for a sword? Most people bow" the blue haired one spoke

"The goddess- my lady!" Link kneeled "Forgive me!"

"Get up you don't have to bow to us. Nayru was poking fun" the green hair goddesses spoke

"I'm Farore, the red head is Din and you already know Nayru. Great to see you Link" Farore hugged him.

"_I'm getting a hug from a goddesses?"_

"wish we could talk more but no time here take these." Farore handed Link a folded tunic a belt some white leggings a flopy hat and a pair of leather boots and a wrist guard "Good luck hero!" she kissed Link's cheek. Link stood there and blushed. The three goddesses giggled and left.

Link stared at the pile of clothes he had been given. _"At least they're green._" Link returned to his room and woke up his family.

"Link your awake!" Aryl squeezed him hard "Thank the goddesses!" Link laughed "What's so funny?"

"I uhh well just meet the goddesses in the hallway..."

"You meet the goddesses?" Midna was pretty sure Link had hallucinated.

"Well yeah turns out I'm the next in the hero's blood line."

Link was trying on his tunic "it doesn't suit me very well."

"Oh please it was tailored to you. Its green you go with green." Midna was on his bed

"Wouldn't green go with me?"

"No you go with green."

"Your mean."

"You're a dragon slayer." Midna hugged her boyfriend from behind "You're my dragon slayer."

"And you're my what, damsel in distress?" Link turned and kissed her

"Oh please if I was kidnapped by a dragon it would be dead before you knew I was gone."

"Yeah I can't argue with that..." He poked her in the nose "So are you my princess?"

Midna thought it over "Yeah your... twilight princess." she kissed him as Aryl walked in

"Link grandma said tha- umm." Aryl stared at the two.

"Yes Aryl?" Link and Midna separated

"Grandma said that she wanted to give you something..." Aryl left felling rather uncomfortable.

"Well go see what your grandma wants!" Midna pushed him out of the room "and don't come back until you're done!"

"Midna that's my room!"

"I'm your princess so it's my room not yours!" she teased from inside. Link sighed and turned around

"Gahh! Grandma how much did you hear?"

"A lot but that's not important." She gave him a box "You might need this" he opened it

"A shield?" he held the finely crafted shield in his hands

"That our family heirloom it holds the hylian crest wear it with pride!"

"Grandma..." he hugged the old woman "I-I have to go..."

"I know dear but please be careful ok."

Link stared at his grandmother "I promise..." Link looked at the door to his room "Good bye Midna" He left and grabbed the sword the old man gave him "Why did he..." Link shook his head. He strapped the sword and shield to his back "To the forest" Link began to walk towards the massive forest that lied south of town "It's going to be a long trip"

Link was a good three hour hike outside of town "why did I walk!" he yelled at the sky "Oh yeah I need to get in shape. Rrrrr! Why does this need to happen!" he grabbed the side of his head.

"mwahaha!" Link spun around to see a skeleton with a sword and shield roes out of the ground

"The undead great I have to fight the undead..." he drew his sword and raised his shield "Ok bring it skinny!" the two locked swords.

Link finally cut off the skeletons head "He has a lot of muscle for a skeleton." Link rubbed his sore arms "if this is going to keep happening I'm going to get a gun..." Link resumed his march. Along the way he fought more stalfos and wolfos "What the hell! Why are there monsters everywere they usually in the the old temples!" Link yawned "Its late should find some shelter."

He found a small over hang from a rock face; there he set up a fire and his sleeping bag. He grabbed a small picture of him and Midna. "She is going to kill me" he took off his sword and shield and fell asleep

_Crunch!_ Link shot up and was met with a fist to the face. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Love you too Midna." Link rubbed his jaw

"You left wit out saying good bye! Not even mentioned you were leaving at all!" Midna punched Link in the face again

"If I told you I was leaving you would have just followed me! I didn't tell you because I wanted to sneak off!" Link glared at Midna

"You could have told me! Just say 'you can't come I have to do this by myself'" Midna hit him in the chest. Link began to laugh "What's so funny!"

"Oh please if I said that you would punch me go get a sword or gun and follow me any way!" Link pointed to a sword strapped to Midna's hip.

She laughed "can't get rid of me that easily." she playfully kissed Link on the nose.

"Damn I was kinda hoping to" Link joked

"To bad dragon slayer" Midna opened a sleeping bag "good night!"

"Good night"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link woke up to Midna cuddling him. "Midna time to wake up we should get moving soon."

"No it's too early."

"No arguing."

"I thought I was your princess?"

"You are but out in the wide world the knight is in charge."

"fine..." Midna got up. "what food do we have?"

"Not a lot especially with you I only packed enough to last me a few days." he pulled out some food. "We will have enough for today but we will have to hunt."

"Oh joy killing and skinning animals... fun!"

"Yeah come on let's eat we have to get to the forest."

"What's in the forest?"

"The first trial." Link looks at her. "I am the hero after all."

"This is the first trial?" Midna looked at the massive tree in front of them.

"Yeah it's in side the tree." Link draws his sword. "I hope you can fight with that."

"Well you never used a sword before."

"It's in my blood." Link walked into the tree.

The tree was hollowed out about a thousand years ago now it was filled with puzzles and locked doors and monsters were crawling all over the place.

"Link this place sucks!" Midna pulled her sword out of a moblin. "We have that big key thing now let's get hell out of here!"

Link pulled the sling shot elastic back and fired at the spider on the wall. "Up here there is a big lock so I'm guessing the key unlocks that." Link grabs the vines and pulls himself up. "Come on grab my hand!" Midna grabs his hand and is quickly pulled up. "There it is... give me the key." Link pushes the key in places.

_Click kshhh clunk_

The lock opens and the lock falls. The two push the door open.

"Hello brother." Dark link dressed in a tunic identical to link's but pitch black steps out of the shadow. "Oh hello Midy." dark Link smiles evilly. "if I knew you were coming I would have gotten the bed ready."

Midna extends her middle finger. "F**k you!"

"mmm feisty I like that. But no time to have fun, I need to kill you." Dark link snaps his fingers. "enjoy!" he suddenly fades away.

The two draw their swords. The floor shakes and cracks as a large monkey creature falls from the ceiling. It had four arms two tails with claw like ends and large fangs.

"Like my pet! It's named daemonium simia I hope you like it." Dark link calls from behind the creature.

The beast jumps at the two and head buts Link sending him across the room. Midna swings at one of its tails. She lops off its claw, the beast howls in pain and grabs Midna. "Put me down you over sized rug!"

Link shakes off the impact and stands up. "Midna!" he grabs his slingshot and aims at the thing's back "Let her go!" he hits the monkey and it turns around. "Oh shit I need to think before doing things!" then the monkey screams and a sideways eye opens on its chest. "A little obvious." Link aims again and hits the eye. The monkey drops Midna and collapses. Link runs to Midna. "Are you ok!"

"Yeah and so is that monkey!" Midna points to the beast trying to get up. "You have a sword go kill it!" Link takes a run at the beast and stabs the eye on its chest. The monkey jerks up in pain bringing link still attached to his sword up with him.

The monkey grabs link and tosses him at the wall. Link loses consciousness "you annoying little monkey!" Midna throws her sword like a javelin at the massive eye on its chest. It buries itself in the pupil. The monkey screams and twists and turns writhing in pain. "Link gets up! Get up! You're the hero, so be a hero!" Link stirs.

"I'm up, I'm up." he slowly stands up. "Ok beasty get ready." he stagers forward and pulls out the slingshot. He takes aim and stuns the beast. "alright give me back my sword!" he rips the sword out the eye. "New tactic!" he runs over its head. He stabs the monkey's skull.

The monkey's eyes shoot open and it starts to howl and screech. It slams against the walls and grabs at its head as it slowly starts to burn away. Blue fire slowly envelops the beast eating away at it. By the end all that is left is a small unconscious monkey.

"He must of cursed that thing." Midna walks up to it and kneels beside it. It jumps up and stares at her.

"Ooo?"

It tilts its head and pokes Midna. It then jumps around in excitement and latches on to Midna "well it seems happy to be free!" Midna pulls it off her chest, it then climbs up onto her shoulder. "I think he wants to join us."

The two go to head out but the door is still locked. "Damn it we're tapped!" Link bangs on the door. "F**k now what!"

Link storms into the center of the room and sits down. Midna sits next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. They are soon enveloped by a blue light. "Link! What happening" Midna grabs link's arm.

The monkey starts to panic and covers his eyes.

"I don't know!" the two shut their eyes.

"Hey! Link, Midna wake up!" the two open their eyes to see Zelda in front of them. "Hello!"

"Zelda what are you doing here?" Link stares at her in confusion.

"I all ways come here, that tree contains an ancient temple that was built to seal away the forest demon dae-."

"Daemonium simia."

"Y-yeah I never took you as a history buff?" Zelda crossed her arms.

"I'm not I just fought it."

The trio made a camp in the shelter of a larger oak tree.

"So are you guys heading back to town?" Zelda asked while cheeking the fish she was cooking.

"No we're headed to Death Mountain." Link added some wood to the fire.

"Wait what? Death Mountain." Zelda turned quickly towards him. "It wasn't given that name for nothing!"

"I know that's our next stop, then its lake hylia." Link sat next to Midna who was fast asleep.

"First the forest, then the mountain, then the lake?" She examined link. "you're doing the three trials of the hero."

"The trials of the hero?" Midna asked while rubbing her eyes.

"The three trials of the hero to prove his worth." Zelda explained.

"His worth for what?" Link asked curiously.

"Most people don't know this but if the hero where to pull out the master sword at the very beginning of his journey, before he did anything it would not accept him as its master, he would not be worthy of the blade." Zelda pocked at the fish. "He needs to prove he can be the hero. He needs to overcome the trials." Link looked at his triforce. "In the ancient forest, the mountain of fire, and the land of water, there await the trials only the hero can overcome and in their deepest region lies a beast that would freeze the bravest mans souls, only the hero can face them and defeat them. After he over comes the trials he will claim his birth right, the master sword, the blade that all evil fears." Zelda goes silent.

"That's our goal to get that sword and kill Ganondorf." Link says quietly. He strokes Midna's hair lulling her back to sleep.

"So you're the hero." Zelda turns flips the fish. "You're going to save Hyrule."

"Yep my little hero is going to save us all just you wait." Midna adds while yawning.

"Good luck hero." Zelda grabs her right hand. "Good luck."

Midna and Link part ways with Zelda. "Bye Zel! Be safe on your way back." Link waves at the blonde girl. "Now Mid to Death Mountain!"

*Daemonium simia: Demon monkey

Heyyy! I'm scorchedsun and I call the aid from those of you who have artistic skill; some of you may know book covers are being introduced. If you are willing, please design a cover for this story AND! Costumes for Link and or Midna, if you do I will give you full credit and use the costumes in my story! You will also receive bacon and 10 points.


End file.
